


Sharing the Stars

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, AOS, Christmas, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, agents of shields
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz shows Jemma a special spot from his past





	Sharing the Stars

“Fitz, we could get arrested for this.”

“Oh come on Jem, the view from up here is gonna be great! I used to come up here all the time when I wanted to be alone as a kid.”

Jemma looked around nervously as they entered the old school building through a creaky old back door. Fitz had picked the lock so they could get in. She had gone Scotland with Fitz for Christmas this year instead of going home to England. Ever since they had met at the Academy two years ago they had been inseparable. Fitz and Jemma were best friends, so it was natural that they would spend holidays together.

Even once they were inside the building it was still terribly cold. Jemma pulled her scarf even tighter around her neck so that she could stay warm.

Fitz was eager and scurried happily towards the flights of stairs leading to the other floors. Ever since she had agreed to join him and his mother for Christmas he had been talking non-stop about the view from the top of his old school. He kept telling her how it was his favorite place, and that she would love it.

“I’m coming! Sheesh, relax!”

“I am relaxed,” he laughed. “It’s you that’s worried about getting arrested.”

“Well this is considered trespassing Leopold.”

Fitz frowned and glared at her. “You know I hate being called that.”

She grinned at him mischievously. “Exactly.”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying.”

“Oh come on, you know you love me.”

He rolled his eyes and smiled. “You’re okay I guess,” he replied leading the way up the stairs.

Finally, they reached the top floor where Fitz led Jemma to a window in one of the small classrooms. In fact he was so eager, he tripped over one of the wooden desks. He ignored Jemma’s snickering and slid the window open and stepped aside so that she could be the first to slip outside.

“Why thank you,” she grinned swinging her leg out onto the flat roof.

Fitz hastily joined her and then taking her by the hand and pulling her to a ladder that led to the highest platform.

Once they had both scurried up the metal ladder, Fitz and Jemma walked to the edge where they both sat and allowed their legs to dangle off the side of the building. Jemma looked out over the lake that was near by and saw the reflection of the full moon dancing in the gently rippling water. But then her attention was caught by the sky. It was littered with thousands and thousands of stars that glistened like diamonds.

“Oh Fitz,” she gasped. “This is amazing.”

He beamed over at her as she took in all the beauty above her. “I knew you’d like it. Some of the ideas for my very best inventions came to me when I was up here.”

Jemma shuttered as the cold wind blew across her face. But she really didn’t mind. The view was worth it.

“Hey, are you cold.” Fitz wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

She snuggled in to shoulder and chest. He had always been very comfortable when it came to cuddling.

“Hey Jemma?”

She turned slightly to look up into his bright blue eyes. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for looking at the stars with me.”

“Thank _you_ for sharing your view of the stars with _me_.”


End file.
